The field of the invention relates to LIMP-2 based peptides and related uses. The disclosed peptides may be utilized to prepare pharmaceutical compositions for treating and/or preventing diseases and infections, and the disclosed peptides may be used in biotechnological methods.
The activity of the lysosomal enzyme glucocerebrosidase (GCase) is important in the pathogenesis of various diseases and disorders such as Parkinson's disease and Gaucher's disease. Reduced GCase activity has been found in genetic and sporadic forms of Parkinson's disease and increasing the activity of GCase has potential for treatment of Parkinson's disease, Gaucher's disease, and other related disorders associated with decreased GCase activity. We have identified a critical protein, LIMP-2 that facilitates transport of GCase to lysosomes. We have also identified a part of LIMP-2 including a small peptide sufficient to bind and activate GCase. The identified peptide or peptidomimetic variants thereof may be utilized to activate recombinant and cellular GCase. Using the identified peptide or peptidomimetic variants thereof, we will also be able to purify larger amounts of GCase to treat Parkinson's disease, Gaucher's disease, and other related disorders associated with decreased GCase activity. Finally, using the identified peptide or peptidomimetic variants thereof, we propose screening assays that may be utilized to identify small molecules that interact with GCase and/or activate GCase.